1. Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to methods and devices for resolving collision of control channel transmissions when a mobile phone device has an active call on one subscription, a held call on another subscription, and the mobile phone device has one transmitter with which to transmit active call control channel transmissions and held call control channel transmissions.
2. Background
A Slow Associated Control Channel (SACCH) is a control channel to transmit measurement reports from a (Dual SIM Dual Active) DSDA device to a base station (BS), where the BS determines whether to keep a current configuration, transfer, or drop a call. When each subscription (SUB) of the DSDA device is in a voice call (one active, the other held) and their SACCHs transmissions collide, the SACCH transmission of the active call is given higher priority. However, when the SACCH transmission of the active call is always prioritized, then, as a result, the BS will not receive measurement reports for the held call. This leads to more handovers or dropping of held calls due to SACCH blanking, since the BS did not receive measurements reports for the held calls.